


Arkytior

by silvertrails



Series: Doctor Who Stories [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Just an attempt to put together all the conflicting information about Susan's origins. Arkytior is one of the names she was given before she became Susan Foreman.
Series: Doctor Who Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133222
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades





	Arkytior

**Arkytior  
By CC  
March, 2021**

I don’t own BBC Doctor Who’s characters. I am only playing with them for fun, not profit. 

This ficlet is set right after “The Dalek Invasion of Earth”. I don’t go by the events of the “Timeless Children”, so according to written sources, the Doctor might be the reincarnation of “The Other”.

* * *

I took Arkytior with me because she was in danger, the last womb-born child in Gallifrey after the Pithya’s curse. She was more than that, though. She was the granddaughter of the Other, and when I made that secret trip to the past, she called me grandfather. Arkytior, Susan now, so young, and yet so strong. Her telepathic abilities grew as we traveled through time and space with Ian and Barbara. 

No more children had been born from a woman after her, whether because of the curse, or a ban issued by Rassilon on non-loom births after the curse was lifted. Koschei and I were naturally born, but that was centuries later. It was all lost in the beginning of time travel, the sacrifice of Omega, and the suicide of the Other. 

I do not believe in reincarnation, but what made me go back in time when it was forbidden? Did Arkytior call me somehow? I do not know, but I kept her with me as my adoptive granddaughter, away from the Academy so her true heritage was not discovered. And then, when I stole my Tardis, I brought her with me, and we visited many places and ended up in that junkyard. Susan insisted on enrolling in the Coal Hill School and took Foreman as her surname.

Those days are gone now, and Susan is no longer a girl but a woman who loves David Campbell and would have left him behind out of loyalty for me. That is why I closed the door to her, so she felt free to follow her hearts. That is why mine are laden with a strange mixture of pain and happiness. 

“Are you all right, Doctor?” Barbara asks.

“I am all right, my dear Barbara. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It is normal to miss Susan.”

“ Arkytior… Susan made her choice, and I supported her. My task is done.”

“Will you ever come back to see her, Doctor?”

“I promised I will. No, Barbara, let me try to take you back home again. Now, Chesterton, my boy, stop trying to learn how to use the controls. It is a difficult task for a human.”

Ian gave me a strange look, and moved away, and only then I realized that I had called him by his real surname. Both Ian and Barbara would miss Susan, I knew. I would miss her too.


End file.
